If You Love Me Chase Me
by Sinfully Sined 2
Summary: This is a story about a girl that falls in love with a player and decides to leave a letter for him and leave to have him chase her if he loves her. Read inside for the whole Summary. Luv Sin!


**I wonder does he even know that he has me feeling like this. What hurts the most is being so close, having so much to say and just watching him walk away.**

 **But I know that you have to let what you love go and if it comes back then it's yours. I just don't think that I can just to let him go. Maybe I should just give up on him seeing what he could have. Or maybe I'm not good enough for him. And maybe I never will be.**

 **But there is only one way to see. As I place the letter on his porch I knew that it has to happen this way. I can't tell him to his face that I have to leave. Now here I am on the bus heading far away from the one that I love. Time for me to let it go. To put it out of my mind. But can I do that? Can I just stop thinking about him just like that? I really don't think I can but I know that I have to.**

 **I know that I have to let him realize what has gone. I know that he has to be the one that comes for me and I can't go running back to him. You pick what wrestler and whoever you want the girl to be and the story must be called "If You Love Me Chase Me"**

 **1**

 **IF YOU LOVE ME**

 **I was on the bus and was already two states away from him when my phone ring and I saw that it was my brother. "Shit!"**

" **Dean?" I answer the phone.**

" **What the hell are you doing, Apple?" Dean asked me and I shook my head.**

" **I can't do it anymore. I can't watch as he dates other girls like that. I had to leave." I said to him and he sighed.**

" **He called me after he read the letter you left for him. He didn't know that you were feeling him that way. He didn't know that he was hurting you like that. He is coming for you Apple. He is coming for you. So make sure this is what you want. Because he will never let you go, sister. He is already planning the wedding for next month. He isn't letting you go." Dean said to her and she shook her head because she don't believe him.**

" **Roman don't want to get marry he already told me that." I told him and he laughed at that.**

" **Believe me, Apple he thought you were talking about to one of the girls he was messing with. If he knew that you were asking because you wanted him he would have marry you that day." Dean said to her.**

" **Look I got to get off the phone. I know what you are doing, Brother." I said to him before I hung up and turn off my phone.**

" **Your brother sounds worrying about you." The guy beside me said to me and I looked at him to see Roman looking at me.**

" **How the hell?" I asked him and he smiled at me.**

" **You think I am Roman huh? But I ain't. I am his brother. Two years older. He asked me to ride the buses to see is a girl name Apple is on one of them. I thought he was joking until I heard what you and your brother was saying." He said to me.**

" **Dean isn't really my brother. He is someone that looks out for me. Just like Seth and Roman. Until I was stupid and fell in love with a player. I swear if he is coming for me then he better know that I am not sharing him with any other girls." I told him and he smiled.**

" **Sounds like I was until I realize that my best female friend was trying to pull away from me. Roman help me then. She told him that she couldn't take the pain anymore. That she has love me since we were teenagers. But she couldn't tell me because I was a player and she didn't want to be hurt like that. So believe me he will be with just you." The guy that looks like Roman said to me.**

" **What is your name?" I asked him and he smiled at me and I looked away because he had the same smile as Roman.**

" **My real name is Thomas but in three months I am coming out as Roman's brother Romeo." He said to me and I nodded because I heard about him.**

" **So is Apple your real name?" He asked e and I looked at him.**

" **Yes, my real name is Apple. My ring name will be Angel. You know the first girl you try to hit on." I said to him.**

" **Are they trying to get me kill?" He asked me and I laughed.**

" **Why would you die?" I asked him.**

" **Because Roman will think that I am trying to take you from him." Thomas said to me and I smiled.**

" **Well, would you be trying to take me away from him?" I asked him and he smiled at me again.**

" **That depends on you." He said to me.**

" **Nope. I ain't his so how would you be taking me away from him. He don't love me the way I love him. He likes the chase. That is it." I told him and he shook his head at me.**

" **That isn't true. He was crying on the phone when he was asking me to find you." Thomas told me.**

 **I try not to roll my eyes but when he smiled I knew I did roll my eyes. "As much that I cried over him he can cry over me more." I said to him and he laughed.**

" **I have a feeling that when he comes for you that he is going to have to work for you." He said to me and I smiled at him.**

" **Damn right! He is going to have to show me that he is done with the player's game." I told him and he nodded to me.**

" **That was where I messed up. I couldn't show her that. But I hope for both of your hearts that he can." Thomas said to me.**

" **Me too." I told him before I turn and started to staring out the window.**

" **Me three." The drive said from the front and I nodded to her.**

" **There is a car trying to pull us over." The driver said and I looked out of the window and saw Dean and Seth looking right at me. I really should have known they would come too.**

" **Keep driving. He wants me he will chase me." I told her and she sped up. Seth smiled at me as he shook his finger at me and I smiled.**

 **Thomas laughed as he waved to his brother. Roman shot him a bird and mean mugged me because he knew I told her not to pull over. Dean held up a piece of paper that said turn on your phone. I shook my head no and he growled at he as he held it up again.**

" **I guess I should turn on my phone." I told Thomas and he laughed.**

" **I guess so." He said as I held my phone up to the window so he would see me turning it on.**

 **As soon as it was on it started to ring and I saw Seth's number on the phone. "Yes, Seth?"**

" **What the hell! You couldn't just tell me that you loved me?" Roman asked me and I hung the phone up and gave it to Thomas.**

" **I am not talking to him." She said to him as it started to ring again.**

 **He answer the phone and started to laugh as I heard Roman's angry voice on the other end. "No wonder she hung it up on you. She is in a real spot you know. She knows how you are with women Roman. She has seen you with the girls you date. No wonder she wrote you the letter and ran. At least she wanted you to come after her."**

" **I am not letting you talk to her until you calm down and stop yelling." Thomas told him and I smiled at that. "Keep this up and I am taking her away from you, Roman."**

 **I looked at him like what? "Don't say that to him,"**

" **Why? I am not joking." He said to me and I try to get my phone away from him but he was holding it where I couldn't get it with out being in his lap.**

" **Give me my phone." I growled at him and he handed it to me. "Thanks."**

" **Roman don't listening to him. He might look like you but I know that he isn't you." I said to him.**

" **Why didn't you just tell me how you were feeling about me?" He asked me.**

" **I didn't want to see you laughing at me because you thought I was joking." She said to him.**

" **I wouldn't do that to you." He said to her.**

" **You already did when I was horny." She said to him and he stop talking for a minute.**

" **You were serious about that?" He asked her.**

" **You were the only one that I said anything to. Ask the other two." She said to him.**

 **She waited and listen when he ask the guys. "Hell no she didn't ask us. She would be my girl by now if she did." Dean said to him.**

" **I would have hit that too." Seth said to Roman.**

" **Told you." She said before she hung up and gave her phone to Thomas. She laid against the window and close her eyes as her phone started to ring.**

" **She is trying to sleep Roman." Thomas said to him.**

" **I am not waking her up. You already told me she punches when she is wake up." Thomas said to him.**

" **Stop the bus." She called to the drive as she sat up and put her bags in the walkway of the bus.**

" **I will at the diner." The drive told her and she nodded.**

" **Yes at the diner." He told Roman.**

" **He is going to the diner." Thomas said to her and she watched as he pulled up in front of the bus and started to turn into the diner right before the bus did too. When the bus stop Roman got on it and looked at her.**

" **Do you not know that you were the one that I wanted but was too scare to show you the real me because I didn't think you wanted me." He said to her.**

" **You didn't act like you wanted me." She said to him.**

" **You didn't act like you wanted me." Roman said to her.**

" **I was flirting with you all the time." Apple said to him and he looked at her.**

" **Really?" He asked her.**

" **Why do you think I use to wear those short shirks? That isn't anything that I wear to go shop with anyone but you. Why do you think I was hanging out with you mostly? Dean and Seth got to feel abandon by me." She said to him.**

" **We do!" Dean yelled onto the bus.**

" **Go talk to some pretty girl, Dean!" She yelled to him.**

 **Dean left to go find a pretty girl to talk to. "You are the only one he listens to."**

" **That is because he thinks of me like the mother of the group." She said to him.**

" **The mother and father of the group should be together, I am just saying." Seth say onto the bus.**

" **Seth go watch Dean and make sure he behaves." She said to him.**

" **Fine but I want to know if you two have sex on the bus." He said to her.**

" **I had to write a letter and leave so he knew how I felt about him. Do you really think I am that easy?" She asked him.**

" **No." Seth said to he.**

" **Good, now go." She told him.**

" **Oh we are having sex in the back seat." Roman said to her.**

" **Roman there is something that I need to tell you." She said to him.**

" **What?" He asked her.**

" **I am a virgin." She said to him.**

" **What?" He asked her and she looked at him.**

" **You heard me." She said to him.**

 **He looked at her and smiled. "That means that you want me for life."**

" **You got that right." She said to him.**

" **I told you." Dean said to Seth and she sighed.**

" **You two are getting you asses beat." She yelled to them and they both hear them run away from the bus.**

" **You shouldn't be embarrasses by that. We all know how hard it is for women to hold that part of them so long." Roman said to her.**

" **The reason I say I am a virgin is because I don't count the time that I was raped when I was in college. And the one that raped me was Randy Orton." She said to him.**

" **That is why he keeps looking at you like that. He is trying to scare you from telling anyone." Roman said to her.**

" **It don't matter now. I was 16 when he did it and the time to get him into trouble is over." She said to him.**

" **Why didn't you tell anyone?" He asked her.**

" **I told my teachers and they cover it up." She said to him and he growled.**

" **Why?" He asked her.**

" **He was the wrestling king on campus and they didn't want me to ruining his future." Apple said to him.**

" **How old was he?" He asked her.**

" **20." She said to him.**

" **He is paying for it now." He said to her.**

" **No!" She said to him.**

" **No! He needs to know that no matter how long it has been he will pay for what he did to you. You were a kid. 16 years old. Wait you were 16?" He asked her.**

" **I was 13 when I started college. I graduated when I was 16 because I didn't want to do a fourth year." She said to him.**

" **You are smart to be able to do that." He said to her.**

" **Look, I didn't want to tell you like this, but you deserve to know what you are getting into." She said to him.**

" **So you are a virgin huh? Good, because you will be mine forever. No one will be able to touch you. I will be your first, only and last." He said to her and she smiled at that.**

" **That is what I want." She said to him.**

" **Good because Dean and Seth were trying to get me to share you with them." Roman said to her and she looked at him.**

" **If he thought I was a virgin why would he think that I would want you to share me with them?" Apple asked him.**

" **Because he forgot you aren't like most women we have met. You wouldn't believe have many girls wanted to be share with they at the same time." He said to her and she looked down at her feet.**

" **How about you be my first and last?" She asked him and he looked at her.**

" **What?" He asked her.**

 **Come on how dumb do you think I am? I know that you all three are Bi. I like that. I have been with a girl before but no dildo." She said to him and he looked at her.**

" **You like women?" He asked her.**

" **Certain types. None of the divas but Mickey." She said to him.**

" **We will talk about this at our room so we don't have ears listen in." He said and they both heard Dean and Seth moan.**

" **It looks like there are two guys that wants me to beat their ass hard." She shouted out to them.**

" **You have no idea." Seth say to her and she shook her head at Roman.**

" **Take me home." She said to Roman and he smiled as he picked her up and put her on his shoulder and hit her ass.**

" **I like that." She said to him.**

" **Good." He said to her before he did it five more times as he walked to the door.**

" **Go get her bags." Roman told the three men.**

" **Damn it." Thomas said to him.**

" **Yes, she is mine." Roman said to him.**

" **Good for you. Just learn from me." Thomas said to him.**

" **She is going to be tie to the bed. She isn't going anywhere." Roman said to him.**

" **Stop turning me on Roman." She said to him and he smiled at his brother.**

" **Like I said she is mine." Roman said.**

 **Seth and Dean got her bags and following them to the car. He put her in the front of the car and told the other three to sit in the back since it was a SUV. "I see how it is now. She runs and you give her the front seat?"**

" **Dean shut up she is going to get hers. And she is going to love it." Roman said to him.**

" **She shouldn't love her punishment you know." Dean said to him.**

" **I punish with what she wants, and I get to say how many she gets. Her word don't stop it. Mine does." Roman said to him and Apple moaned in his ear.**

" **Roman, can we get a hotel room for tonight?" She moaned in his ear and he smiled at her.**

" **Are you sore you want it now?" Roman asked her and she smiled at him.**

" **No, I want to wonder what you are going to do to me and not be still in my seat." She said in a smart way and he smiled at her.**

" **Good, because the ride is going to be a long one and I want to see you moving in your seat. But you can't get yourself off in the car." He said to her and she looked at him with a pout and he smiled at her. "Not going to work.'**

" **Fine, Master." She whisper in his ear and his dick stood up at that.**

" **We are going to get the room." He told her.**

" **No, no we are driving straight through today. Now get to driving Master." She said to him and he moaned as he got harder. She looked down and smiled at the big package that was getting hard just by what she was saying.**

" **Something wrong, Master?" She asked in her good girl voice and he glared at her.**

" **Nope, not working this time." Apple said to him and he growled at that.**

" **He forgot that she knows how to play back." Dean said to Seth.**

" **Yes, he did." Seth said to him.**

" **What do you mean? They are just talking." Thomas said to them.**

" **No he turned her on and told her that she wasn't aloud to get her self off in the car on the way back and she found his weakness. He likes to be called Master. Like that is all she has to do to get him hard." Dean said to him.**

" **Damn why did you all got to get here so quick? I could have had her for mine self if you all were slower." Thomas said to him.**

" **Don't make me throw you on the side of the road." Roman growled to his brother.**

" **Sorry, master." He said to him and he smiled at him.**

" **At least you know who is in charge." Roman said to him.**

" **Apple is." Thomas said to him.**

" **That is right." Dean said to him.**

" **What?" Roman asked them.**

" **She left you a letter and ran. It said if you loved her to chase her. What did you do? You ran out to your car and went after her. She told you to take her home and you are taking her home. That right there says she is in charge." Dean said to him and Seth nodded as Apple laughed at the look on Roman's face.**

" **Don't worry, Master you will be in charge in the bedroom." Apple said to him.**

" **You are still getting your punishment." He said to her.**

" **I can't wait, Master." She said as she wiggling in the seat.**


End file.
